The present invention relates to the adjustment of image capturing equipment in response to the determination of image content.
In a variety of contexts there may be a desire to monitor events and activities for the occurrence or omission of certain activities, for example to comply with activity processes and policies. Compliance failures may result in injuries from failure to observe safety regulations or physical barriers, theft in business and retail establishments and other losses or loss exposures. Gaps in procedure may be identified for remedy, for example through retraining, by capturing and recording behavior deviations with video systems for subsequent or contemporaneous analysis. However, optimally configuring cameras and other image capturing equipment to provide images useful in monitoring scenes comprising activities of interest generally requires human review and analysis of each camera scene in order to identify necessary adjustments, for example to lighting, camera angle and positioning, lens depth of field or focus, etc. In applications with a large number of cameras this task may be very time consuming and error prone. Further, once adjusted, a camera may require further monitoring and readjustment, through being bumped out of alignment or through scene changes (for example, structures within the scene may be moved, resulting in movement of activities of interest out of present scene view).